


Let's Make it Three

by melrosie



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Restraints, Riding Crops, Safewords, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melrosie/pseuds/melrosie
Summary: Debbie and Lou learn a little bit about some of Tammy's private interests, and find out that she's only ever finished on her own. So they take it upon themselves to give her a good time with a few special toys from their collection.





	Let's Make it Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I saw on tumblr, wherein Tammy has never had an orgasm with a romantic partner so Lou and Debbie help her out with that. I added in a few personal headcanons about Tammy's sexual tastes which I'll probably be writing in future one-shots (though specifically between Deb/Tam rather than Lou/Deb/Tam). This is an utterly indulgent piece of smut so please take it as such, very lighthearted and just a bit of fun.
> 
> This is largely unedited due to time constraints, I do hope your reading is not impeded. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They had discussed it briefly, Lou and she, after one of their successful jobs. It had only really come into conversation because their darling Tammy had gotten anxious. During their exit strategy some big shot at the luxurious penthouse they were working was tagging after the youngest of their trio a little too much, and in a spur of the moment decision Debbie had decided to redirect his attention. 

That meant taking Tammy’s face between her hands and kissing her as if the world were ending. Somewhere Debbie’s oh-so-healthy ego inflated dangerously at the feeling of the soft little blonde melt against her, but she had stayed focused, and once the big shot was sufficiently flustered and no longer following Tammy like a stray puppy, Debbie had facilitated their exit, bounty securely accounted for. 

“That was fun to watch,” Lou had commented in the aftermath. Debbie had almost forgotten what she was talking about until she saw the glimmer of mischief in the Aussie’s eye. 

“You saw that, huh?” 

“I liked it. You melted like that the first time I kissed you.” She’d been teasing.

“I did not,” Debbie complained. 

Lou had held her hands up in surrender. “Alright. But she definitely did, and I kinda wanna see that again.” 

A curiosity had definitely been piqued.

————— 

They’re sipping at glasses of celebratory wine when the conversation takes a more casual route, a more personal route.

“I can’t say my sex life has been very exciting,” Tammy says, cheeks as red as can be and not from the wine. 

“Walk-in closet at a rich mark’s mansion,” Lou supplies. “Restaurant bathroom at an exclusive event… a balcony in a penthouse.. back of a theatre…” She smiles over at Debbie, who rolls her eyes.

“That’s just been with me,” she says pointedly. Lou shrugs.

“You bring out the adventurous side of me.” 

Debbie looks at Tammy with a raised brow. “I’m sure you’ve got something fun in your repertoire.” 

Tammy thinks about it, scrunches up her nose and shakes her head. “No— just a boyfriend’s parents laundry room… but that hardly counts.” 

“Why not?” Lou presses. 

Tammy’s cheeks redden again. “Cause… cause I didn’t come.” 

“So does the sex not count if you don’t finish?” Debbie asks.

Tammy presses her lips together into a thin line. “It does— sure— sure it does— sometimes you’re just sharing an intimacy— an orgasm isn’t— isn’t necessary.” 

Debbie and Lou exchange glances. 

“Plus guys don’t really like bringing toys into the mix…” Tammy blurts out. “And like… women… uh…”

“You’ve slept with a woman, but you haven’t—”

“I was nervous! And they were vanilla!” She whines, and immediately clamps her hand over her mouth. 

Lou leans back into the couch with a shit eating grin on her face, and Debbie licks her lips. 

“What kinda toys are we talking here Tam tam?” Debbie questions, taking a sip of her wine. “What kinda spice?” 

Tammy looks between Debbie and Lou, lips parted in a perfect little confused O shape. “Wh—why do you wanna—?”

“Compare notes.” Lou shrugs.

“Learn some new tricks.” Debbie adds. 

Tammy takes a deep breath. “I… vibrators and dildos…” 

“And?” Debbie coaxes, standing from her spot beside Lou and coming to sit next to Tammy, and placing her hand on her thigh. 

“Ropes,” Tammy whispers. “Restraints.” 

Debbie smiles, and glances over at Lou, who gives her an encouraging nod. 

“You tie yourself up?” Debbie tries to make eye contact with her, thumb rubbing over her soft skin, but Tammy won’t look.

“Yeah.” She peeks up at Debbie through her lashes. 

“I’d like to make you come, Tam,” Debbie says, and Tammy’s gaze flickers over to Lou, whose gaze bares into her very core. 

“What about—” 

“I want to watch,” Lou interrupts. “And help. If you’d like.”

Tammy nods emphatically, and lets out a little whimper when Debbie tugs her into a rough and demanding kiss. She is immediately drawn to the brunette, lips parting and body leaning into her. 

Debbie grins, slipping her fingers into Tammy’s shorter blonde tresses and gripping hard. Tammy lets out a heedy groan.

“You like that?” Debbie draws her other hand between Tammy’s legs, fingers stroking between her legs over her clothes. 

“Yes—” Tammy mutters.

Lou stands, stepping over to them and inserting herself into their embrace. She takes Debbie’s jaw in one hand and kisses her deeply, before turning her attention to Tammy to gazes up at her with wide eyes before she kisses the younger woman a big more gently. 

“I’ll be right back.” Lou lets go of Debbie’s chin, and steps away. “Take care of her for a few minutes, Deb.” 

“I intend to.” 

Tammy hesitates when Debbie tries to kiss her again, earning a raised brow. 

“Alright?” She asks. 

“Why are you doing this?” Tammy whisper, breath catching when Debbie strokes at her over her sweat pants again. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” Debbie replies, her grip in Tammy’s hair a massaging presence. 

“I have,” Tammy admits. “I came twice thinking about that kiss on our job.” 

“Now you’ve set a precedence, sweetie,” Debbie scolds, rubbing a little more persistently now. “We have to aim for three now.” 

She drops her hand from Tammy’s hair and kneads at her pert little ass, guiding Tammy to straddle her.

Tammy falls her hands into Debbie’s shirt, kissing her needily. Debbie indulges her completely, letting Tammy grind against her hand, but never enough— not yet. 

Lou returns with a broad-seated chair from the kitchen and a velvet bag. She plants the chair next to the coffee table, and strides over to the two women. 

“Hands,” Lou orders gently, and Tammy breaks away from Debbie to look at her. “Hands,” she repeats. 

Tammy holds out her hands, and Lou steps up behind her and draws the younger blondes arms behind her back, producing a silk scarf to tie them with. 

“Do you have a safe word, sweetheart?” Lou asks, after she’s finished securing the restraint. 

“Salamander,” Tammy replies, letting Lou guide her off of Debbie, helping her to her feet. 

“Good girl.” Debbie stands, looking to Lou for a cue. 

“Should we take off these layers, Tammy?” Lou asks, tugging at the waistband of her sweatpants. 

“Yes.” Tammy nods.

Lou hums. “Should have asked about your top before I tied you up,” she muses, as Debbie takes it upon herself to liberate Tammy from her sweats. 

“Cute panties,” Debbie says, drawing her hand between Tammy’s legs, over the floral patterned fabric. 

“We have some things for you to decide on,” Lou says, guiding her backwards. “You just tell me which ones you like best okay?” 

“Okay.”

Lou sits on the kitchen chair, taking Tammy onto her lap, holding her securely. She slips her hand over the soft fabric of Tammy’s panties, drawing her fingers over her clothed labia, making her thigh quiver. 

Debbie takes the velvet bag, and dips her hand inside, revealing a short handheld black wand vibrator. 

“Play or pass?” 

“Play.” 

She places it on the coffee table. Lou ducks her head and draws her lips over Tammy’s neck. With her free hand she slips her whole hand into Tammy’s hair, tugging her head back before biting her slowly. Debbie takes out the next toy. A thick purple life-like dildo, balls included. Tammy’s eyes flutter and she moans softly as she exhales.

“Focus, Tammy. Play or pass?” 

Tammy looks, swallowing hard. 

“Pass.”

Debbie puts it aside and pulls out a slimmer smooth vibrating dildo, sleek and silver. 

“Play,” Tammy says, before Debbie has to ask.

“Good girl.” Lou purrs, finding Tammy’s clit over her panties. “I think that’s enough, baby.” 

“I agree.” Debbie peers into the bag a final time and pulls out a small riding crop. “I haven’t seen this in a while.” 

“Oh.” Tammy strains against Lou’s hold, who holds her fast.

“Play or pass, sweetheart?” Lou asks, grinning as she licks along Tammy’s jaw. 

“Play. I’ll play.” 

Debbie tosses the bag aside, onto the couch, and steps forward, drawing the tip of the crip against Tammy’s thighs. She watches Tammy’s face when she swats her for the first time. A flinch and then a sigh. Lou moves her hand and Debbie draws the crip between Tammy’s legs. 

“Alright?” She asks, and Tammy nods. She gives her a gentler swat, making her gasp. 

“You can do it harder,” Tammy says, and Debbie gives her thigh sharp smack— Tammy moans and Lou returns to her previous ministrations. She nudges aside the fabric of her panties and draws her fingers over the dark blonde curls there, teasing her.

Debbie smacks the other thigh, making her tense and lean her head back against Lou’s shoulder. She gives a little whine. 

“Touch me please,” Tammy mumbles, and Debbie grins. 

“Speak up, sweetie,” Debbie says, giving her another smack with the crop. Tammy whimpers. 

“Lou… Lou please touch me,” Tammy asks, halfway to begging. 

Debbie smacks the other thigh, just hard enough to leave a pink mark. “How wet is she, honey?” Debbie asks. 

Lou slips her fingers past Tammy’s panties and dips her fingers a welcoming warmth and wetness. Tammy whimpers as Lou draws the pads of her fingers up the length of her, until she finds her clit.

Lou hums approvingly. “Wet.” She kisses Tammy then, who strains lightly against her restrains, whining softly as Lou begins to rub slow circles around her clit. “But we can get her wetter.” 

Debbie sets aside the riding crop, and picks up the wand handing it to Lou to takes her hand away from pleading Tammy. 

“Let’s get those cute panties off of you.” Debbie reaches out and tugs the waistband down past her hips. “Gonna need you to lift that pretty ass up a little.” 

With a little help from Lou, Tammy lifts her ass up and Debbie is able to peel her panties the rest of the way off, setting them on the coffee table and ouf of the way. 

Now Debbie kneels in front of Tammy and Lou, who has snaked her arm around Tammy and let her hand creep under her shirt, holding her securely in an embrace akin to a backwards hug. The Australian’s deft fingers brush Tammy’s breast, quickly finding a nipple and rolling it between her index and thumb. 

“You two really know how to treat a girl,” Tammy breathes, and Lou chuckles, drawing her teeth and tongue over Tammy’s jaw. 

Debbie braces an arm on Tammy’s thigh, ducking her head and placing an open mouth kiss against the soft flesh there, creeping forward with wet searching kisses until she reaches her dark blonde curls. Tammy sighs, and Debbie looks up at her, a concentrated little brown knitting her brow.

Debbie turns on the wand and it hums to life, she guides it to the wettest spot on Tammy’s cunt, earning a whimper before bringing it up to her clit. 

Tammy shudders and yelps, and Lou keeps her from squirming, though she tries to grind against the toy. Debbie draws it around her clit, taking in every whimper and gasp and twitch, until she finds her sweet spot and turns the vibration up. 

“Oh— oh fu— fucck!” Tammy almost cries, breath coming in desperate little pants. She quivers, kept on the edge of orgasm by Lou’s silk scarf and restraining embrace. 

“How close are you, sweetheart?” Lou asks.

“Close— close,” Tammy gasps. 

“Should we let her come?” Now Lou addresses Debbie. 

“I don’t know—”

“Please,” Tammy begs softly. “Please.” 

“Maybe a little one,” Debbie decides, and presses the wand a little harder against Tammy’s clit. 

It only takes a few seconds before a drawn out whine leaves Tammy’s throat and she shudders, going tense against Lou. 

Debbie removes the wand, switching it off and grabbing the vibrating dildo now. 

“She’s dripping now, baby,” Debbie coos, drawing the new toy between Tammy’s lips. Tammy turns her head and Lou indulges her with languid kisses.

“Tam Tam, I’m going to put this toy inside you and use my mouth on you now, okay?” Debbie waits until she sees a nod and hears a throaty ‘mhm’ before sliding the toy inside the sweet smart fence of theirs. 

Tammy moans into Lou’s kiss, and loses any focus she had the moment Debbie’s tongue meets her cunt. Debbie can feel the younger blondes clit twitch under her tongue and hums amusedly as she maintains a slow pace with both the toy and her mouth. 

Still sensitive from the wand, Tammy is extremely responsive to Debbie’s ministrations, whimpering and quivering as she licks and sucks at her. If it weren’t for Lou’s consistent restrictive embrace she surely would have squirmed right off of her lap by now. 

Tammy yells, taken by surprise as another orgasm rushes through her. She groans, thighs quivering, feeling her lower belly tight tight tight with the added penetration. 

“Good girl,” Lou encourages, Debbie hums and Tammy whimpers. 

Debbie turns to drag wet kisses over Tammy’s other thigh letting her come down just a little, but without withdrawing the toy just yet. 

“How does one more sound?” Debbie asks, grabbing the wand again. 

“Just one, just one more. Thank you, thank you…” Tammy’s words peter off, dissolving into little hums. 

Debbie turns the vibrator on inside Tammy making her take a sharp breath of surprise, she quickly adds the wand, dialed to its highest setting and places it over Tammy’s clit. 

Tammy’s hips jump, and Debbie presses the vibrator just a little deeper inside the younger blonde. She immediately begins to quiver, a sound akin to a sob breaking past her lips. A little shriek leaves her throat. 

She’s quick to come, sensitive and wrought with all sorts of wonderful stimuli, but this time she feels it building, feels the warmth building in her belly, low low low right next to where the tip of the vibrator is pressing inside her, and something else, something unfamiliar…

“Nn— Deb Deb I’m— I’m gonna—” She shudders, going taught again, but this time warm liquid over the seat of the chair and over Debbie’s hand and wrist. 

“I think I just made you squirt,” Debbie says approvingly, watching Tammy pant in Lou’s arms. 

“You did so well,” Lou purrs kissing Tammy’s neck and cheek. 

Tammy smiles, cheeks red and chest still heaving. 

“You are so cute after you’ve come, Tam Tam,” Debbie muses. “I am so hot right now.” 

“Sit forward, Tammy, I’m going to untie you,” Lou instructs, and Tammy does, bringing her arms forward, and quickly circling them around Debbie’s neck. 

She helps her stand, taking most of Tammy’s weight while she remains thoroughly jelly-legged. 

Tammy tilts her head up and Debbie kisses her sweetly, holding her around the waist as Lou stands. 

“I hope you know how much of a turn on it is to have a woman come undone on your lap,” Lou says, sliding a hand over Tammy’s shirt clad back and down to squeeze her ass gently. 

Tammy turns to look at Lou, a playful expression on her face. 

“I’d like to find out,” she says. Lou grins, and Debbie laughs. 

“You can barely stand,” Debbie reminds her. 

Tammy gives a huff. “I do not need to stand if we all go find your bed.” 

“We don’t have to right now,” Lou says reassuringly. “We can play again another time.” 

Tammy gives her a heated look. “I want to see exactly how wet I made you,” she says. “So bring your velvet bag because I think I deserve to see what kind of sounds Lou Miller makes with my fingers inside her.” 

“She’s not very loud,” Debbie says. “But I think we might get something out of her if we work together.” 

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated.  
> You can reach me at LOUISEMILLER on tumblr, please send fic prompts and support me if you can!


End file.
